The Shattering Truths
by TheWidowsWeaver
Summary: A world can be unmade from the seams by truth, but a world can also be remade into something quite different if pushed to it. Follow along as four unique individuals try to traverse the world of Remnant looking for their own truths that define them. Lines will be crossed, life's will be lost, and the question will be asked. Is the world ready to see the hidden truth.
1. Freya Ivy

BIO:

Name- Freya Ivy

Age-17

Gender- Female

Appearance- She is of a semi-tall height and lithe build like a swimmer. She wears an all black form fitting body suit with vines and leaves covering a good portion of it. Has a vibrant red hair color with eerie green eyes set in all black.

Personality- She is very refined in her speech never wasting her words. Her disposition is that of a queen but to a more friendlier range. Due the death of her family and living in the forest for a time her social skills are quite poor. She is friendly but has a sharp edge to her, never backing down to those who don't know their place. Also she has a bit of a Dominitrix side to her.

Likes- Reading, Writing, Sweets, Plants, Inflicting Punishment, The Color Purple, History, and Dancing.

Dislikes- Disobedience, Failure, Meat, A certain drunk Hunter, Death, The Color Red, Pain, Has a phobia of cats, and Idiots.

Weapon(s)- Her weapons names are "Vincent and Elaine" they are whips, Vincent being a blackish red and Elaine being reddish pink. They are in fact a semi sentient Grimm species that at like whips. They are covered in thorn like spines and end in jeweled guard handles. Each has its own individual abilities unique to each other. Vincent allows for the user to extend it to an ungodly length, the problem being that it becomes uncontrollable the longer it gets. Elaine allows the user to throw it's spines off of it, the draw back being it takes a minute or two to "reload".

Fighting style- Her style of fighting centers around spins, and kicks. She will use her entire body in conjunction with her whips to get an aggressive edge over her opponents. She'll also make hard snapping with her wrists to make her whips hit harder, and use spins to dominate large areas of the battlefield. Due to this way of fighting she has a great advantage over groups of enemies but has trouble with one on one encounters.

Semblance- Her semblance is called "Nature's Wrath", it allows for her to control all things plant and Grimm. She can accelerate the grow of plant life to format vines, spikes, and my many more with just a thought but it's dependent on her aura level. Her control on Grimm is not all powerful, she can not control more then twenty at a time but this varies on what type of Grimm. She can control simple minded Grimm like Beowolves and Ursa Majors with little to no difficulty but has trouble with the likes of Deathstalkers. Though if any Grimm is of elder status or something more she has no chance for control. With this in mind should she lose concentration, have low aura, or release her semblance the Grimm under her control will turn on her.

Aura Color- Dark Forest Green

Alignment- Chaotic Good

Emblem- Blooming Ash: Shaped with five black green leaves in a star shape with a small red black Grimm symbol in the middle.

History- Freya Ivy grew up in a remote outpost near Mount Glenn. She was like any young girl growing only difference being that she had a strange affinity to plant life. Doing things like naming each and every plant she touches without a single pause or understanding the complex process of plant life by looking at them. Though everything change when a woman in red attacked, with no rhyme or reason just came with a small army of Grimm killing everyone. She on the orders of her mother ran into the surrounding forest not knowing were to go only that the dying screams were the only things keeping her going. The only other thought running through her, other then survival, was her oath to exact revenge on the women in red. She stumbled through the forest until she happened upon a clearing that was very different then any others she has seen. In it was a single large tree with the greenest leaves ever seen, it was rooted deeply in a sea of black and ash. Her seven year old mind couldn't comprehend what it was she found, only that she felt an irresistible urge to get to the tree. She walked forward into the endless pool of black never faltering until she disappeared under. She would not be seen again for more then ten years, until emerging quite different then she was before going in. The only thing that would stay the same would be her hatred for the woman in red.


	2. Green Tralier

**Green Trailer:** _The Primordial Born From Man_

Song: Phoenix by Fallout boy

Deep in forests of Mount Glenn there was a sense of change that was pervading through the air. Grimm in the area were on edge, fidgeting and howling for no apparent reason. Though they seemed to be compelled to move inward, deeper into the forest.

Pulses of energy started radiating outward in intervals. The trees swaying with the force of energy and then back almost as if dancing. At the source of the energy stood a very beautiful but haunting image. A wide clearing could be seen span a great distance, with one difference. A large tree stood tall and proud in the middle of what could be only described as endless pool of ash and black. The tree itself looked fine if not better then the surrounding trees.

It had the pure of green leaves that anyone had ever saw. The pool of black and ash moved ever so gently in wave like motion. Grimm of all types converged on the clearing, the smaller Grimm crowding around the edge of the pool while larger and older ones stayed a good distance away.

The pool started to stir, ripples could be faintly seen against the black. A black form rose out of the ash and black stop to stand on the ash with no trouble. The black receded from the figure form into a body suit covering all but it's hands and head. It was shown to be a young woman with an anglicized face and skin tone. She had vibrant red hair that swayed ever so slightly. Her eyes opened slowly revealing ghastly green eyes that were set in pitch black. For a few seconds black crack marks were around her eyes were shown before disappearing.

The air was vibrating with unrestricted energy and power. She looked around eying each and every Grimm in sight before take a deep breath. The large tree responded with the swaying of it's leaves and trunk moving back and forth. Leaves burst off the tree swirling around her before sticking to suit covering parts of it. Vines flew through air wrapping around different areas of her. She stretched her body getting used to the outfit, showing off her more womanly aspects.

Her hands rose out to the sides palms facing downward and waited. Two serpent like entities rose out of the pool up to her hands. As soon as they touched her they changed, gold jeweled guard handles formed on the ends touching her hands. The rest changed into serpent like Grimm riddled with many spine like thorns. The left was a black red while the other was red pink.

She gave a few test swings snapping the weapons experimentally getting a feel for them. Growling reached her ears make her head snap toward the sound. The Grimm were set I positions to pounce on her Beowolves up front backed by Ursa Majors then the occasional Nevermore. What was most shocking was an Elder Deathstalker lurking just behind the others waiting. "Hmm mm now isn't this a Surprise. You all came to see little old me wake up, how nice you" replied the girl in a mocking tone. Before any of the Grimm could respond, a row of Beowolves flew apart at the sound of snap. The girl lowered her arm retracting the whip saying "oh did I do that, it seems I'm a little twitchy from waking up let's try that again". At this point the Grimm other then the death stalker attacked.

The first to fall were not by her whip but we're black vines shooting out of the ash impaling the rest of the Beowolves. They were pulled in while the Ursa Majors ran across the ash. She looked unfazed by this just huffed before kick upward take a Ursa Major with it. Using the Grimm as a spring board flipped into the air spinning her whips large circles. She land in circle of shredded Grimm, bring her whips to her side. She looked at the Deathstalker ready to only for the unexpected to happen. Another Grimm popped out of the forest, it was different then any ever saw. It was tall and lanky. It had a broad chest with thin arms and legs, also it had large antlers. The most striking feature was it's tribal like mask and razor teeth. It looked at her before turning on the Deathstalker and attacking. It was a massacre, the Grimm ripped into the Deathstalker with ease even eating parts of it before stopping.

It stood to full height before turning towards her eyeing her up. She was tense understanding the what it was the was in front of her "Wendigo" she muttered softly. It gave an inhuman shriek before it dashed at her.

Her left whip snapped forward striking the Wendigo in it's chest but not affecting it other then knocking it back. It to a second to realign before coming at her again faster then before. It got inside her guard to quick and slashed her face leaving three claw marks. She kicked forward propelling herself any while screaming in agony.

She landed on the ground curling up in pain. The Wendigo didn't attack but looked at her with its red eyes, it then turned around and ran back into the forest. Her mind reeling with pain understood what had happened, she was a marked kill now, no other Grimm would actively try to kill least they anger the dark Grimm. It would now hunt her until she was dead or it was dead. Her mind started to shut do to the intense pain, though not before seeing a Crow circling above her.


	3. Rip Van Winkle

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own the character Rip Van Winkle, she belongs to the creator of Hellsing, Kouta Hirano. I'm only using her name and character features to form the basis of my own character, even if most of the character is the same._

 **BIO:**

Name- Rip Van Winkle

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Appearance- She is very tall for a woman, around the height of 5'8 with a more wiry build that hides a deceptively powerful body. Her attire consists of a smooth all black suit with matching dress shoes, and a all white dress shirt with a blood red tie, along with pure white butler gloves. Her hair is straight with a silky blue black color to it. She has alabaster white skin with a angel shaped face and enlarged canines. She also wears rounded wire glasses that reveal turquoise eyes with black crosses in them.

Personality- She talks with a slightly heavy German accent, this can cause her speech to become funny when she's flustered or excited. She is very sarcastic never without a witty remark or saying. Her minds stability is quite shaky at best due to a few complications. With the slaughter of her caretakers and fellow or pans in front of her at the age of seven, she has become extremely desensitized to all things violent. Due to this she has no problem killing with ease, whether they be Grimm, human, or faunas that's entirely up to her. She is a honest to Oum Battle manic, enjoying any and all fights to the fullest but despising fights that are trash. She is also a hopeless romantic, taking any sigh of affection from the opposite gender as their confession of love. Even with all these quirks she can still be very friendly to those that she considers allies.

Likes- Fighting, Suit's, Shopping, Trashy Love Novels, Sleeping, Making Friends, Cooking, and Sarcastic Comments.

Dislikes- Blood, Grimm, Rejection, Racists, School, Losing Fights, Hates Dresses, Public Speaking, Damaging Her Suits, and Blondies.

Weapon(s)- " _Verrückt_ " and " _Geistige_ " are the names of her weapons. Verrückt(Crazy) is a pile bunker, a construction tool that is used to break apart rocks and the such. The color is a rustic brown with tribal like features on it. It's been heavily outfitted to be a force in combat, to start it's half the original size only being about half her size. It's head bit is a mix between a pike and drill that can be used as such while also like a jackhammer. The pike part of the weapon is interchangeable, with it being able to be fired like as a projectile that can have a variety of results. It can be made to shoot explosive warheads with a different array of destruction, also can be made to have elemental effects as well or just straight shoot the pike. It holds about seven individual pikes at anytime, with the arming of each coming when they are loaded. It's a held in a subspace that occupies a specially made pair of gloves. It's usually summoned in her right hand with a snap of her fingers. Geistige(Sanity) is a rail gun custom made to fire mass-accelerated bullets made of highly concentrated dust that reach speeds just under sound. The draw back being that it takes up to five seconds to charge each shot and longer depending on the power behind each shot. What's good about the weapon is it's damage output, it can easily blow through a Elder Deathstalkers armor in one to two shots. The gun holds ten rounds before it needs to be reloaded, and that each bullet can be adjusted to have any number of dust effects. The weapon also resides in the subspace created by her gloves only that she summons it in her left hand with a snap of her fingers. The gloves themselves are specifically made to hold her weapons in a subspace but can double as weapons in a heartbeat. They are called Weide(Willow), each glove has five lines razor wires built into them, that at the flick of a wrist will drop out of the finger tips. The length of the wires can be varied but is unknown due to limited use on her part. They can slice through most Grimm unless they have armor on them. The wire are nigh unbreakable and almost impossible to get out of once ensnared. Due to being razor thin they are almost impossible to see with the naked eye. What makes these her most dangerous weapon is that while they can't be used in conjunction with dust, they have the ability bypass a hunters defensive aura and affect them directly.

Fighting Style- Her fighting style consists of overwhelming her opponent with attack after attack not letting up when she does. She tends to start off using her pile driver most of the time in combat, she will lead with a lot of fast strikes and swings with the weapon. She will also slam it into the ground to cause great tremors. If that doesn't work she pulls out Geistige to try and end things quickly. Due to it's slow shot speed she will still attack with her first weapon only difference being that she will use it more as a distraction. She will also incorporate spins, charges, and the unusual to throw her opponent of balance. If pushed to her absolute limits she enters a state of mind that is more cold and calculating. She will pull out her most dangerous weapon Weide. At this point she is will to kill her opponent whether they be friend or foe by any means necessary. When she is using her gloves her attacks turn toward swipes and slashes that increase in speed with every stroke. Her plan of attack now consists of trying to entrap the opponent in the wires or rip them to pieces with the slashes. Due to this particular fighting style she is force to reckoned with especially in one on one confrontations with her semblance working it's magic, the problem being that she is also an easy opponent to deal with due to this fighting style. She has allowed for her combat to be layered in way similar to how bosses in games are perceived to fight. Always falling back on a set strategy over and over, while she does switch it up from time to time she has a problem adapting new techniques. Though this does allow her to fight both multiple enemies and still be good in one on one fights. There are few her age who can outlast her fierce approach to battle.

Semblance- "Macht" or Power as it's translated is a very unconventional semblance but one that is not to be underestimated. Her semblance allows for her to gain strength in the many aspects of battle that best counter her opponent the longer they fight. Example being that if a enemy is fast she will either get faster or begin to be able to take more hits. It's a gradual rise strength that usually won't make a impact in a regular until about mid way. Though if the battle takes on the tone of kill or be killed it gets boosted dramatically. The limits are that it only works on one opponent but does not hamper her ability to fight multiple enemies. Though when a battle ends that increase in power and ability returns to her baser strength before the fight. To increase her abilities she either has to train by herself or train with another over a period of time to see improvement.

Aura Color- Royal Blue

Alignment- Chaotic Good

Emblem- The Unique Smile: One side is a large Crescent moon the color blue with a black eye that has a blue target mark in it. At the lower part of the Crescent moon is part of the jagged mouth only it's black. The other side has a matching eye that's blue with a black target mark in them with the rest of the jagged mouth being white with black O's in them and red lines through those. Primary colors are blue and black.

History- Growing up an orphan Rip was always different then the other kids. Example being when a Grimm had killed her favorite caretaker in front of her she was left unfazed, with the only difference being an hate for Grimm. Also when lost in the nearby forest she in countered a Deathstalker, instead of running stared the Grimm down until it left. Another thing that separated her from others was her intense liking of fight others. The need to fight only grew as she got older and eventually came to head at the tender age of seven. At the age of seven she had killed a group Grimm with only a knife. Her orphanage had been attacked by group of Grimm forcing her to lose fight, even losing her self to the lust of battle. When a mask wearing huntress found her she was kneeling in a pool of blood with bodies thrown all around. The Huntress looked upon Rip before muttering "you'll do perfectly".


End file.
